


Dea Ex Machina

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Cipher has needs, and there's only one woman who can fill that void.Written for challenge 106 - "ex" at femslashficlets.





	Dea Ex Machina

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep already," she pouted, holding onto Anna's wrist.

"God, no. I need to pee." She slid her wrist free, leaving Cipher sprawled on the large bed. Tonight, she looked perfect; swollen lips from being kissed for so long and her breasts rising and falling with each breath. If not for the necessary toilet break, she would've pinned her to that bed again and really shown her what she deserved. "And I don't recall sleep being mentioned."

That soft Russian lilt to Anna's accent and the words 'don't recall' made her throb in anticipation. She pressed her thighs together and ignored the still-growing sensation of wetness; the look of raw hunger and desire she received only served to make want to roll onto her stomach and present herself.

"Hold it for two minutes." She slid her boxers and a discarded Metallica shirt on then ducked out of the cabin.

Sprawled on the bed, Cipher counted down. This was the best part of her day if she was being honest with herself, the only time she allowed herself to succumb to her inhibitions and desires. She rested her hand over her vulva and left it there, trying to exhibit some semblance of self control, even if she'd already broken one rule. Once her new assistant — and mistress — returned, she'd have to abide by them or be punished further.

"Nice shirt," Dom said on his way to the kitchen. He was pretty sure it was Cipher's too, but there _was_ a lot of 'don't ask, don't tell' happening on the plane. He paused, looked back, and studied her face for a second. "I didn't see you when I boarded in Berlin."

"Toretto, a word of advice," she said, the loathing in her voice almost tangible, "don't ever talk to me."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered sarcastically before walking away. All he could think about now was Letty's face in that alley. How he'd come so close to losing everything, and now he could only cling to the idea that his team would pull through. "Do I at least get a name?"

"No." She shut the door, did her business, and hotfooted it straight back to the cabin. As she opened the door, she could hear soft groans and creaks from the bed, and when she stepped in, there was Cipher rubbing her thighs together, sheets clenched in her fists. She was certainly pushing the boundaries of their relationship tonight. "Did you touch yourself?"

"Yes." _Oops._ The walls were thin and voices carried. "Problems with Toretto?"

"He's nothing I can't handle."

"Aside from me," Cipher said smugly, getting comfortable on her back. She wanted to play tonight, antagonise her mistress, and be punished for it. "I know what he did to your family, but you didn't come here for him, did you?"

"You're being mouthy." She climbed onto the bed and straddled Cipher, pressing her into the mattress and pinning her wrists. "Stop it."

Anna's weight directly on top of her mound, combined with the softness of those cotton panties gliding against her skin and the hunger in her eyes made the heat between Cipher's thighs burn hotter. When the weight on top of her shifted, she spread her legs further apart and smirked, "or what?"

"You know what."

Cipher huffed out a 'fine' and tried to arch off the bed, then there were fingers stroking her labia, spreading her dripping arousal, circling her clit and parting her sweet lips repeatedly. Teasing and caressing as if she would break like a piece of fine china. Each touch made her ass lift off the bed and inner muscles clench, leaving her wanting more, more tongue and fingers and _fuck_ , she wanted that head between her thighs and eating her like a starving child.

"Stop teasing," Cipher choked out.

"You're not the boss in here, remember?"

Anna leaned down and kissed her collarbone, peppering more kisses down her sternum until she found luscious pert nipples and captured them between her lips. Cipher groaned and whimpered with each lick and stroke, a series of gentle smacks on her cunt sending intense pleasure surging through her body. Cipher was always such a bad girl come playtime, and try as she might, getting Anna to really push her to her limits hadn't happened yet.

She adjusted position and smacked her again. "Ask _nicely_."

"Please."

She drew a trail down Cipher's stomach, lifted and slung those long slender legs over her shoulders, and finally lapped a line up between those swollen glossy cunt lips. "So beautiful," she murmured, drawing them into her mouth like lollipops. "And all mine."

Warm and desperate, Cipher throbbed under her expert mouth. After lapping and stroking with her slick tongue, leaving her dripping with a mix of arousal and saliva, she moved to suck on that delicate clit and thrust two fingers inside her. Slowly but surely, Anna reduced her pretty little hacker to a trembling needy orgasm-less mess.

"Are you jealou—" Anna smacked her harder this time on the right buttock and she cried out, sharp pain pulsing through her body and turning to pleasure. Yes! This was what she wanted, what she loved. Being pulled into line and made to remember her place. "Mistress, please."

"Don't ever kiss Toretto again, understand?"

"I won't."

"The stockings?"

She nodded to the bedside drawer where a packet sat. Her legs were lowered back onto the bed and Cipher shivered in anticipation as plastic was torn and the stockings brought out. Once fed through the bed head, Anna bound her wrists and made sure the knots were tight, then bent and parted her legs.

"Stop talking." Anna licked her lips at the sight of her beautiful whore on display, her arousal coating everything and glistening in the dim light. "One day, I'm going to fuck you on your desk, and they're all going to watch. Can you imagine that? You all spread open, begging to be touched."

 _Nod._ She licked her lips again and Cipher shuddered in anticipation. God, yes. She would beg while they watched on in jealousy as Anna found the strap-on and used it, as she knelt before her and asked permission to fuck her mistress, to suck on her cunt and drink her juices. The heavy throb and pressure building beneath her mound, the arousal oozing from her sex, combined with Anna's hands massaging her inner thighs, left her keening and thrusting herself upwards.

"Since you did such a good job serving your mistress before, I'm going to let you off with a stern warning."

The next spank struck her like lightning and pushed her over the edge, orgasm sweeping through her like a shockwave. Cipher moaned in relief, until she was stroked and licked and tormented to the edge of her second orgasm, left to dangle and silently beg for release.

"Don't talk to me like that again, or I'm going to take you out there tonight and tie you to that desk. You can talk now."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good, now let's get you rolled over. I want my pretty whore on her knees where she can learn her place, and tomorrow morning, I want her kneeling in here with her clothes off ready and waiting for me by seven."

She smiled and nodded as Anna helped her turn over, twisting the stockings and tucking her knees under her to lift her ass in the air. "All yours," she murmured, closing her eyes in anticipation, "only yours, your pretty little whore."

"That you are, now do you want tongue first, or cock?"

"Cock. I want your cock, please." The strap-on. _Finally._ She'd been waiting for so long, patient like she was meant to be, and now she would be rewarded for it.

"Such good manners tonight. Maybe I'll use the vibrating one instead."

"Yes." As much as she belonged to her mistress, her mistress belonged to her. Anna had never so much as looked at another woman in that way after they made the agreement. The words 'pretty little whore' were whispered repeatedly as she watched Anna strap the harness on. Long, thick, and purple, it hung between her legs like a promise of more to come. "Please. I need you. Missed you all day. Sitting there, I couldn't do anything. They're always watching, and I was so wet, I couldn't finger myself. I had to wait for you to board. Gonna have to make you private security."

"Would you enjoy that? Having access to me twenty-four seven? I could lock the bathroom during lunch hour and make you finger yourself. Have you fuck me and use those same fingers to get yourself off. Do you want that?"

Cipher groaned as she felt the tip of the dildo probe her entrance, the gentle vibrations only just beginning. The remote would be attached to the harness, and soon Anna would be inside her, pounding her into the mattress. She wanted to have Anna's name scratched into her back, the words pretty little whore said so many times they'd lodge in her head; consumed by her and spat out as mistress's pretty little whore and nothing else. Cipher would cease to exist, just a horny little slut.

With one thrust, Anna was inside her, filling and stretching her. She groaned at the sweet sensation of being invaded and wiggled her hips, only to feel her glide out then bury the humming dildo again. Over and over she thrust, the vibrations resonating through her cunt and leaving her trembling each time they were paused.

She could feel herself slipping away, leaving only the pleasure and words 'pretty little whore' in focus. Anna fucked her into mattress and sent another orgasm crashing into her, Cipher's gasps and moans nothing less than a symphony. She ditched the dildo moments later and lay on her back, pushing Cipher's legs back and devouring that sweet cunt of hers, two fingers thrusting inside her and one playfully stroking the inside of her ass, until the third and final endorphin rush and intense orgasm rendered Cipher temporarily mute.

She untied her wrists and pulled her close, letting Cipher spoon against her and rub her through her panties. Her second orgasm was long and drawn out, but they soon collapsed in a sweaty heap, Anna cooing and rubbing her beautiful slut reassuringly.

"Fuck me like that again in the morning, please," Cipher murmured after a while, peeling the Metallica shirt off Anna and resting her head on her breasts. She was warm and safe, the sheets by their feet and her arousal smeared down to her ankles. The solution to making every day like this would be a simple one, she just had to employ it. "I love you, mistress."

"Don't worry, I will." Anna smiled when she whispered those three words. Coming from her it meant so much, and as she slid closer and wrapped an arm around Cipher's waist, she said, "I love you too, my pretty little whore."


End file.
